The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A radar cover or “radome” is a structure or enclosure that protects a radar device (e.g., a radar antenna). For vehicle applications, a radar device can be used for object proximity monitoring, such as in adaptive cruise control systems and other similar systems (e.g., parking assistance systems). For optimal performance of the radar device, the radome should be constructed of material that minimally attenuates electromagnetic signals that are transmitted and received by the radar device. Certain metals, for example, can attenuate electromagnetic signals. For vehicle applications, the radome is often visible and therefore should also be visually appealing. For example, the radome may be mounted to an external surface of the vehicle, such as on a radiator grille of the vehicle.